


Long Hunts and Lazy Kisses

by VampireLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hunt, Shmoop, Wincest - Freeform, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireLady/pseuds/VampireLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stop to rest after a long and gruesome hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hunts and Lazy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 and originally posted to Livejournal. I'm slowly (very slowly) going through and editing and moving stuff over to AO3.

Dean stepped out of the Impala, boots scuffing against the dusty parking lot. Taking a glance back at the sleeping form of his brother, he walked to the motel office to get them a room.

They had just finished up a long and gruesome hunt down in Alabama. What they thought was a poltergeist turned out to be a whole house of spirits. Seven kids ranging from the ages of five to fourteen that had been abused and murdered. It was horrible, even by their standards.

Sighing, he opened the door and stepped into the stale air of the office only to find it empty. He rang the bell at the desk and waited for a response. 

"Hello? Anybody around?"

Exhausted from driving all day, Dean was getting annoyed. After spending three days finding and digging up corpses in the Alabama heat only to salt, burn, and rebury them, he wanted to sleep for a week. The only reason they didn't stay in Alabama was the heat. He was quickly discovering that no matter where they went in the middle of July would be hot. Why he thought Ohio would be better was beyond him.

Just as he was about to go back to the car and find another motel, an old man walked out from the room behind the counter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, can I get you a room?" The man was slightly flushed and his breathing unsteady.

Dean smirked knowingly. "Yeah. A room with a king-sized bed, please," he said, pulling a credit card from his wallet and setting it on the counter top.

“That’s a lot of bed for one person,” the old man said, winking at Dean.

Lightly chuckling to himself, Dean shook his head. “I’m not alone.”

“How long would you like the room for . . . Mr. Weathers?” he asked, reading the name off the credit card Dean had supplied.

“Just the one night, please,” he said, looking back out at the car, making sure Sam was still sleeping.

The man followed Dean’s gaze and smiled slightly upon seeing Sam in the car. “You’re in room 3. If you or your partner need anything during your stay, just let me or my partner know.”

“We will. Thanks.”

Dean stepped out of the office feeling slightly better and walked back to the car. Sam was still sleeping as he moved in front of room 3.

“Come on, Sammy, time for bed,” he said, shaking his brother awake and grabbing their duffels out of the back seat.

“Where are we?” Sam enquired, stepping out of the vehicle and following Dean to their room.

“Ohio. Outskirts of Dayton. Just stopping for some rest and to find the next hunt.”

As soon as they were in the room, Dean fell face first onto the mattress to leave Sam to lock up and salt the door and window. Already half asleep, he grunted as Sam sat down next to him and began to undress.

Cracking open the eye not pressed into the mattress, Dean watched unabashedly as Sam removed his shoes and socks, followed by his shirts.

“You could just take a picture. It lasts longer, you know,” Sam joked, poking Dean in the side.

“Why take a picture when I can have the real thing?” he said, reaching out and wrapping his arm around his brother’s waist as he closed his eyes and settled into the bed.

“You sure you can have the real thing? I mean, you don’t seem all that interested at the moment.”

“Just give me a minute for my brain to catch up with my body,” Dean said as he moved his hand around to the front of Sam’s jeans, undoing the button and zipper and slipping his hand inside to stroke Sam’s already half-hard cock.

“Dean, you look like you’re about ready to pass out. Sex can wait until after we’ve gotten some rest.”

“Sex is rest,” he said, lifting his head and smirking as he tightened his grip.

“Only you would think that was true,” Sam said, trying to stifle a moan and failing.

Moving around on the bed so his head was level with Sam’s lap, Dean kept his hand fisted at the base of his brother's cock as he licked a stripe up the side and to the top, circling the head with his tongue.

Gasping at the sudden heat, Sam fell back onto one elbow, resting his other hand at the base of Dean’s neck, rubbing the little hairs with this thumb.

Not missing a beat, Dean lightly flicked the tip of his tongue against the slit a couple of times, teasing until he could feel Sam slightly tighten his grip on the back of his neck. Taking that as the cue he knew it was meant to be, he lowered his mouth onto his brother’s cock, enclosing his lips around the head and lightly sucking as he moved his hand slowly up and down, continuing his teasing.

Hearing Sam’s breath become erratic, he took mercy on him and lowered his head further as he placed his free hand on his hips to hold him down. Engulfing the length with the ease of somebody having done it for years, not stopping until he felt the tip at the back of his throat and moaning around it, Dean continued to suck and lick as he bobbed his head up and down.

Continuing his moans, he moved his hand down to fondle Sam’s balls. Feeling how tight they were, he knew he was close and pressed his fingers into the little nerve bundle just below, causing Sam to lift his hips.

“Dean,” was Sam’s only breathy response as he massaged the back of his head.

Looking up the lean torso to his brother’s face, Dean caught Sam’s eyes and held them as he continued his ministrations on his cock. With a final pull at his sac, Sam was coming in Dean’s mouth as he was lifting up, shooting a bit onto his lips and chin.

Collapsing onto his back, trying to catch his breath, Sam ran his hand through his hair as Dean got up and cleaned himself off, removing his own clothes before standing in front of his brother and pulling his pants and boxer briefs off, leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed.

Dean urged Sam to move up the bed, following after until they were at the head. Settling himself between Sam’s legs, he eased his weight down, rubbing himself against his hip as he captured his lips in a slow, easy kiss. Tongue languidly met tongue as Dean continued to move his hips against Sam’s.

Slightly deepening the kiss, Sam grabbed Dean’s cock and rubbed his thumb against the head, causing his breath to stutter. Wrapping his long fingers around the shaft, Sam began a slow pace, stroking and adjusting his grip, constantly keeping his lover on edge.

With a final tight pull and flick of thumb across the slit, Dean came moaning into his brother’s mouth and collapsing on top before rolling over next to Sam.

“See, sex is rest. Now I feel like I can sleep better.”

Sam snorted as he leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbing Dean’s shirt to clean up with before tossing it back to the floor and settling in. 

Curling into his side with his hand over Dean’s heart, he gave him a lazy kiss before laying his head on his chest and falling asleep to the sound of his brother’s even breathing, indicating he was already asleep.


End file.
